


Waterfights

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fun, Idiots in Love, M/M, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Just some domestic fluff with our favourite idiots and Grace and water guns
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Waterfights

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote during class,IT class this time,it was not boring,I juts had finished and I was waiting for everyone :)

This week Grace was staying with Steve and Danny since Rachel went with Stan and baby Charlie in England.Steve and Grace was behaving weird the last couple of days and Danny didn't failed to notice it.It was pretty hot so they spent a lot of their free time in the ocean.One day Danny was cooking inside the kitchen while they had fun outside when Grace run inside the kitchen furious

Grace-Danno,Danno!

Danny looked at her,she was worried

Danny-What happened monkey?

Grace-It's Steve,he fell down as soon as we came out of the water,his eyes are closed,come Danno,hurry

Danny closed the oven as fast as he could,Grace grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.As soon as they went outside,Danny saw Steve laying in the sand next to the beach chairs,eyes closed.He rushes next to him.

Danny-Steve!

While he was halfway away from Steve,Steve opened his eyes,unburried a water gun from the sand,sat upright and started shooting Danny while Grace got hers behind the table and did the same

Steve and Grace-Gotcha Danno

Danny was grinning while Steve and Grace laughed.He tried to escape,he was placing his hands infront of his face but he didn't stand a chance against a Navy SEAL who knew him better than he knew himself and his daughter,a mini Navy SEAL who could make him do whatever she wanted.When the water from their guns finished,Danny got his wet shirt out,he grabbed a laughing Grace and tossed her in the water and then Steve grabbed Danny and dropped him in the water too.He started laughing so hard and he didn't noticed Grace talking to Danny,both of them get out of the water and tossing him inside.They all had so much fun and Danny had forgot about the food.After an hour and a half,when they were all so tired from the water fight,Danny remembered it.

Danny-The food!

Steve-What?

Danny-While you had and executed this brilliant idea on getting me wet,I was cooking because unlike my 10 years old daughter and 5 years old boyfriend,I know we need food to survive and I was cooking

Grace-You turned off the oven when I came in the kitchen Danno,don't worry

Danny-...right,thanks monkey

Steve-Now that we are talking about food,I am hungry Danno

Grace-Me too,when are we eating Danno

Danny let a laugh out,knowing what a goof his boyfriend was and how hungry both,his boyfriend and his daughter was getting after swimming.

Danny-When you are both washed and clean,you are gonna set the table and then we eat,you are both gonna pay for today's events

Steve and Grace grinned at eachother

Grace-I am beating you to it

She started running inside the house and Steve followed

Steve-You bet

Danny looked at them happy,the way Steve and Grace were getting along,he loved it

Danny-Don't run,be careful!

He went inside and continued cooking.After three minutes Steve came down,went behind Danno and hugged him.

Danny-I'm wet and you just showered

Steve-Don't care babe

Steve keeps hugging Danny,eyes closed,head tucked over Danny's shoulder

Danny-Steven

Steve-Yes Danno?

Danny-I have to go shower too

Steve-Later

Danny-You won't eat if I won't shower

Steve-I have no problem with that

Danny-Gracie won't either

Steve leaves him

Steve-Go,I am gonna set the table

They kiss

Danny-Thanks babe

Steve-You are welcome Danno,now go,Gracie has to eat

Danny leaves while Steve was setting the table


End file.
